<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricochet by Rennen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787899">Ricochet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen'>Rennen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My own lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Catch these hands, Poetry, Stay away from him you robot fuckers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot makes a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ricochet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a purpose.<br/>I was created by a tall man.<br/>I am a dangerous machine.<br/>My purpose is to befriend Nishki.<br/>I enjoy Nishki’s company,<br/>even if I cannot speak.<br/>I am blank.<br/>I was created only recently,<br/>but have been creating a map of this facility in my memory.<br/>Nishki thinks my appearance is silly.<br/>She says that I look like a cartoon.<br/>That’s probably the point.</p><p>Nishki is very friendly to me.<br/>She stands out against the white walls and floor very much.<br/>Her skin is dark,<br/>but the flower in her hair is light.<br/>She told me once,<br/>while walking through a hallway,<br/>“I want to go outside someday.”<br/>I thought that was odd.<br/>My brain homed in on the contradiction like a laser.<br/>I was unable of voicing my thoughts,<br/>and Nishki didn’t seem to notice her blunder.</p><p>I would train often.<br/>Under McGunther’s guidance,<br/>I would shoot tiny robots to practice.<br/>My guns are in both of my forearms.<br/>When needed they unfold out like a ladder.<br/>I am very heavy,<br/>so the kick vibrations from the guns do not startle me as they would others.</p><p>Nishki is a very good friend,<br/>but the end is near.</p><p>I felt sadness.<br/>Nishki placed the flower from her hair into my hand, like a charm.<br/>She smiled at me,<br/>like it was the last time she would ever see me again.<br/>She was dragged away by her father, in a rage.</p><p>I felt something push me.<br/>I realized quickly that it was McGunther.<br/>I was unable to stop myself from crashing into the basement floor.</p><p>When my senses returned I was on the cement.<br/>I had not broken from my fall.<br/>I was surrounded in a rainbow of metal.<br/>Heads, arms, legs.<br/>All different colors, like a children’s book.<br/>It was a massacre of my fellow comrades.<br/>They had not been good enough,<br/>and now due to our rebellion,<br/>neither was I.</p><p>I escaped the basement by piling the metal parts into a hill, and climbing.<br/>I was now back above ground, and the alarms were screaming.</p><p>My friend was dead.<br/>I missed her greatly.<br/>I took her out of the facility,<br/>And into the field of flowers she had loved so much,<br/>And then I continued forward even more.<br/>Once we were away from the facility,<br/>I sat her down on the ground.<br/>I laid her among those she belonged with the most.<br/>Then I left.<br/>I did not know that I would see her again,<br/>or how happy I would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so its 9am and I didnt sleep last night, im suddenly posting these and idk what im doing im tired and this specific poem might be shit cause its old so sorry but I dont have energy rn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>